CMND:\Crash
CMND:\Crash is the second episode in season one of . Synopsis A roller coaster crash in Richmond, Virginia, is investigated and the team at the Cyber Crime Division reveals it was caused by someone who hacked into the ride's internal computer. Plot A roller coaster at the Thrill Country amusement park in Richmond, Virginia crashes, killing one woman and injuring 20 more, including two people who later die in the hospital. The computer for the roller coaster isn’t WiFi accessible; however, the killer used a card skimmer to steal employees’ key card information, allowing him to sneak into the park and try different codes until he found one that let him into the control room. Once there, he added a single-board computer to the ride’s system, sliding the panel in alongside the ones that belonged so that it blended in. Using a Bluetooth radio, he was able to remotely access the computer from up to 60-feet away, proving he was at the scene but not in the control room itself at the time of the crash. A drop of blood on the circuit board leads them to Ronnie Sloan, a confidential informant working with the FBI. Agent Colin Vickner doesn’t want to give the man up, but he relents when Simon appeals to his sympathy—his own daughter just got married, and he can imagine how heartbreaking it would be to have lost her before she could take that step in her life. Elijah takes a small team to confront Sloan, but he insists he had nothing to do with the crash. He just makes the circuit boards for people, and they pay him in cash. He doesn’t ask questions. At a dead end, Ryan encourages Nelson to use his knowledge of the deep web to infiltrate a gore porn forum in an attempt to locate their killer. These are people who get off on watching innocent people die, and they know he will have bragged about it in the darker part of the internet. Nelson registers with a forum and convinces the administrator that he knows someone else so he can get his account approved. He finds photos from the crash, including a video filmed from the platform—that’s where the killer was standing. However, he only killed three people, and the team realizes he was trying to impress the administrator in order to get access to a more exclusive section of the forum. Three deaths weren’t enough, so now he’s planning something bigger. Nelson is able to convince the killer that he’s the forum administrator, chatting with him long enough to find out he’s going to attack a subway in Boston, Massachusetts—until the real administrator catches them and kicks them off the site. They hope he’s still going through with it, otherwise they have no idea where he’ll strike. They rush to Boston and shut down the subway, but there’s one train that’s still moving, and it isn’t stopping at any of the platforms. Krumitz is able to regain control of the train and stop it at one of the platforms, but it’s only a temporary fix. Elijah and Nelson get some of the passengers off before the train drives away from the platform, and Elijah jumps onto the back of the train to try to stop it from inside. Nelson tells him to look for the train’s programmable logic controller, where the killer will have implanted his circuit board. It’s an older train, which means the PLC is on the bottom of the final car in the line. Elijah hangs out the back of the train to retrieve it, smashing it with the butt of his gun so the train can come to a stop. Ryan and Krumitz search for the killer, who was waiting on the final platform to watch the carnage when the train smashed into the wall at the end of the line. Since they know he uses Bluetooth to connect with his device, they have their own device to sniff out the Bluetooth signals until they can find the right one. They track his phone to the trashcan where it was discarded, and they have no idea which member of the crowd is the one they’re looking for. Ryan uses her skills as a behavioral psychologist, noticing one man who is calm—he even smiles slightly as he makes his way with the rest of the crowd toward the exit. Ryan takes him down, and he’ll be going away for a long time. Cast Main Cast *Patricia Arquette as Avery Ryan *James Van Der Beek as Elijah Mundo *Charley Koontz as Daniel Krumitz *Peter MacNicol as Simon Sifter *Shad Moss as Brody Nelson *Hayley Kiyoko as Raven Ramirez Guest Cast * Jason George as Colin Vickner * Joe Reegan as Alex Davis * McKenna Grace as Michelle Mundo * Christopher Douglas Reed as Ronnie Dalton * Alisa Allapach as Female Friend * Jarrod Crawford as Man * Kevin Austin as Ride Operator * Toni Romano-Cohen as Woman * Scott Cooper Ryan as Young Man * Noel Arthur as Officer * Anise Fuller as Mother * Daniele Lawson as Stephanie * Matthew R. Staley as Otto * Joanna Bennett as Sarah See Also